


The Breaking Point

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I gotta say... I've had a lot of moments in the parking lot of a strip club, but this one... Man, does it take the cake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of crap I write in my head when I should be revising architect agreements. Quickly written drabble fluff on my lunch, please accept my apology for any errors!
> 
> If enjoyed, I would be open to adding more chapters. Let me know! xo

Dean needed a distraction. He needed to be out of his own head for a while. He needed to not think about a hunt. Or monsters. Or demons. Or the Devil. He particularly needed a distraction from Angels. One angel, specifically. The thoughts rattling around in Dean's mind about the angel... He didn't know how to handle it. The lingering looks between them recently began lingering longer; a hand on a shoulder took its time. He didn't know what they meant. He had given himself migraines from thinking too hard. He just needed a break. And this... Well, this was a Dean Winchester kind of break. This was what he should be thinking about. John Winchester would be proud.

Ironically, the angel causing all that mental and emotional turmoil was seated beside him, his big blue eyes somehow widened even further as he stared up, mouth slightly agape. "Dean, I don't feel I -- we -- should be here." Castiel swallowed hard, fumbling with the edge of his coat. He flinched at Dean whacking him playfully in the chest, but his eyes remained fixed upward.  


"Lighten up, Cas. Just enjoy it. Enjoy the view." 

Finally, Cas pulled his eyes away from the show before him and looked at Dean. Really looked at him. His freckles, the upturned corners of his open mouth. The way his green eyes glistened in the fleeting spotlights. He looked happy. This I was seeming to make him happy. Which made it all the less pleasurable for Cas. 

A girl in white lingerie took the previous one's place. She knelt in front of them, making eyes at Dean as she crawled closer. She was wearing fluffy, sparkly wings - very clearly meant to be an "angel." Castiel found that offensive. From Castiel's perspective, Dean didn't seem to mind.  


Dean pulled a bill from his pocket and slid it forward on the stage, flashing his trademark Dean Winchester grin. "Well, _hello_ , Angel." Of course it was an angel! What the hell else would it be? It was just Dean's luck... Trying to ignore Angels and this is what gets put in front of him. He forced himself to maintain his cover, because if he broke now... Oh, boy, he didn't think there would be any way of damming it back up. Just act natural, Winchester.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit by and watch this; pretend everything was okay; pretended he felt fine; pretend he was just Dean's buddy. "I'm sorry, Dean," was all he could manage as he stood and bolted from the club.

"What -- hey, Cas!" Dean groaned and tossed a few more bills at the girl before taking off after Cas. He skidded to a stop -- nearly ending up on his as -- on the gravel outside the club when he found Cas standing in the parking lot, staring off at the patch of woods it bordered. "Cas, what the hell was that about?"

"That girl was not an angel."

Furrowing his brow, Dean scoffed. "Yeah, obviously. It was just a costume, Cas."

"An offensive one." He remained still, refusing to look at Dean.

"Wow, Cas. Really? I didn't think you ever really got offended. I mean--"

"I _have_ feelings, Dean!" Cas had finally turned to look at him as he shouted, his gruff voice echoing in the night. 

Dean's eyes widened as he held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, buddy. 'Course you do. Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't--"

Cas sighed, exasperated. "You don't understand, Dean." When he spoke this time, his voice was calmer. Quiet. Sad, even. "I have feelings." He hesitated, his eyes searching Dean's. "Feelings, Dean," he repeated, almost as if he were trying to make sense of it as he spoke. "For you." When Dean said nothing, Cas continued on, words pouring out with abandon. "I understand, Dean, that I am an angel and that you are a human, but I have learned so much over the years. I have come to experience these emotions; these feelings. I also understand the conventions of gender and that you, being the strong, what do they say? 'Macho?'" He used air quotes, "person that you are would not, in all actuality, view a male as a suitable partner in a 'romantic,'" air quotes again, "sense. But Dean..." Cas exhaled deeply, dropping his hands to his sides. He looked defeated. "Hester was right. When I first laid a hand on you in Hell, I was lost. To you."

As Cas finally fell silent, Dean swallowed. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of his thoughts, and attempting to create a barrier for the tears threatening to spill. "Cas," he croaked. He opened his eyes, licking his lips. 

"Dean, you don't have to--"

Dean stepped forward. "Cas, shut up." He grabbed the angel's face and pulled him in, lips pressed against lips. Castiel's body went rigid in his arms, shocked at the sudden development. After a brief moment, he relaxed, melting against Dean, returning the kiss.

When they parted, Dean laughed, ducking his head. "This is not how I pictured this happening."

Cas smiled at the thought that Dean _had_ imagined it. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I gotta say... I've had a lot of moments in the parking lot of a strip club, but this one... Man, does it take the cake." He pulled Cas close again, grinning. "Remind me to thank that little guardian angel in there sometime."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Don't test my wrath again, Dean. You've seen what I'm capable of."

With a wink, Dean grinned. "Not yet. Not entirely, but if we head home soon, I'd like to."


End file.
